The invention relates to an apparatus for the electrochemical processing of workpieces, more particularly for electrochemical countersinking, having a processing electrode (tool) and a supply unit for for the electric working value (current/voltage) supplied to the workpiece.
In the electrochemical processing of workpieces the processing electrode encloses with the workpiece a working gap which is filled with an electrolyte. In an apparatus known from German Pat. Specification No. 3 032 757 in the case of a short circuit in the working gap between the electrode and the workpiece the working voltage of the rectifier is switched off by a short circuit switch and in this way the tool and workpiece are protected against damage by excess currents.